<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Coffee File by alchemicink, read by (bluedreaming)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001019">The Coffee File</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink'>alchemicink</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by'>read by (bluedreaming)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coffee, Collaboration, Community: pod_together, Embedded Audio, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn attempts to find the words to talk about her favorite subject: coffee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pod_Together 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Coffee File</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Podfic audio note: The audio does include some sound effects and brief musical stings, but they do not cover the narrative.</p><p>bluedreaming: Thanks so much to alchemicink for letting me drag you into this after signing up as a one-person group. I had so much fun working with you and I hope that we can work together in the future! (Whether for this or other kinds of projects.) Thanks as well for your help with Voyager pronunciation and sounds—any remaining errors are definitely mine. My voice is a little rough here—I've been down with a cold &amp;c and just wasn't going to have time/space to re-record. I hope the podfic is still enjoyable!</p><p>alchemicink: I was thrilled that bluedreaming invited me to work together on this project, and I'm especially grateful you indulged my desire to write Voyager fic! Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you during the writing process and for checking over it all. I absolutely love the way the podfic came together too ^_^ I hope everyone out there enjoys our work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p>
      
    </p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li> <b>Length:</b> 00:21:33 </li>
<li> <b>File type:</b> MP3 (16.5 MB) and other formats</li>
</ul><h3>Hosting</h3>
<audio></audio><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>On Archive.org: <a href="https://archive.org/details/the-coffee-file-by-alchemicink-read-by-bluedreaming">multiple formats</a>
</li>
<li>On Paraka Productions: <a href="http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2020/the%20coffee%20file%20by%20alchemicink%20read%20by%20bluedreaming.mp3">MP3</a> (15.7 MB)</li>
<li>On Airtable: <a href="https://dl.airtable.com/.attachments/cb05b64f4999faefbdba6015c3319005/d0117793/thecoffeefilebyalchemicinkreadbybluedreaming.mp3">MP3</a> (16.2 MB)</li>
</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li> <b>Text:</b> <i>The Coffee File</i> </li>
<li> <b>Author:</b> alchemicink </li>
<li> <b>Reader:</b> bluedreaming </li>
<li> <b>Cover artist:</b> bluedreaming </li>
<li> <b>Photo:</b> <a href="https://unsplash.com/photos/kfvw52Yfoxs">Paweł Czerwiński</a> </li>
</ul></div></div><br/>
<p></p><div class="fic">
  <p>"Coffee, black." </p>
  <p>Kathryn waits for the usual whir of the replicator and then grabs her coffee mug, smiling a bit at the warm aroma. She takes a sip as she settles back at her desk, facing her visitor. </p>
  <p>"You sure you don't want anything, Mr. Neelix?" she offers once more. </p>
  <p>Neelix smiles as he shakes his head. "No thanks, Captain. I had a big bowl of leola root stew earlier." </p>
  <p>Kathryn represses the urge to grimace at the mention of leola root. She'd take coffee over Neelix's favorite vegetable any day. </p>
  <p>"So what can I do for you?" She smiles, but she always likes to get straight to the point, especially with the crew members who are more prone to rambling off-topic. </p>
  <p>Neelix's face lights up the way it always does when he has an idea he's excited about. He spends the next few minutes explaining the plan he'd come up with to raise the crew's spirits. He calls it a "morale boost" which would include information submitted by the crew about different topics they're interested in. The proposal sounds like a weekly old fashioned newsletter featuring a couple of topics each time. It's definitely the kind of idea Neelix would come up with to bring everyone closer together. </p>
  <p>"I think it'd be nice to include something from the captain as well, you know," Neelix concludes, clasping his hands together as he waits for her answer. </p>
  <p>Kathryn sips her coffee as she mulls it over. The drink has cooled slightly but not enough that she'd cast it aside yet for another one. </p>
  <p>"I think it's an excellent idea, Mr. Neelix. But I'm not quite sure what I'd contribute myself." </p>
  <p>Neelix stands up with an unconcerned nod and a relaxed smile, the same one he has when serving up tasty dishes in the mess hall. "No worries, Captain. You have some time to think it over. Any topic is fine! Just let me know when you're done."</p>
  <p>Kathryn smiles. "I'll let you know," she answers as he heads back to the ready room door. </p>
  <p>Just as Neelix exits, Chakotay enters. Kathryn watches them exchange a quick friendly hello as she enjoys another few sips of her coffee. </p>
  <p>"Just dropping off the latest duty roster," Chakotay says, holding up the PADD in question. "What did Neelix want?" </p>
  <p>"Has he told you about his 'morale boost' yet?" she grins over her mug. </p>
  <p>Chakotay chuckles. "Oh yes, I'm trying to decide on a topic myself. Are you participating?" </p>
  <p>"I'd like to, but I have no idea what I'd talk about. Any suggestions?" </p>
  <p>The commander purses his lips as he thinks it over. "A day in the life of a Starfleet captain perhaps?" he suggests, mostly joking from the tone of his voice. </p>
  <p>"Too dull," Kathryn laughs. </p>
  <p>She goes to sip her coffee again but realizes the mug has run dry. With a quiet sigh, she turns to place it back into the replicator for recycling. </p>
  <p>"How about coffee?" Chakotay speaks up again, gesturing to the mug as the machine whirs back to life again. </p>
  <p>Kathryn pauses, considering the idea. </p>
  <p>"Coffee, huh? Well, Chakotay, that just might work," she grins. </p>
  <p>He laughs again and heads back out to the Bridge. "I'm here to supply the good ideas," he jokes. "That's why I'm the first officer." </p>
  <p>With a plan of action in mind, Kathryn orders another mug of coffee and settles down to start brainstorming. </p>
  <p>☕~☕~☕</p>
  <p>"Computer, begin audio recording." </p>
  <p>
  <em>Coffee. The finest organic substance ever devised. Its history is steeped in centuries of growth and change. The popular drink was first developed on Earth, well before humans learned how to travel faster than light and explore the galaxy. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Coffee beans, the integral part of the drink, were originally first grown in</em>
</p>
  <p>The ready room door chime interrupts Kathryn's recording. "Computer, pause and save audio recording," she directs and then raises her voice a little to invite in the visitor. </p>
  <p>Tom and Harry step inside. The lieutenant strides forward with his usual confidence while the ensign is a bit more reserved but no less eager to speak than his friend. Kathryn will never not marvel at how much the two of them have grown since they started this journey. She hides a smile thinking back to Harry's first visit to the Ready Room, him standing stiff as a board to say hello. And then Tom... well, back then he had oozed that sort of fake bravado he'd probably relied on for years. Now it's much more genuine. </p>
  <p>"Coffee, gentlemen?" she offers. She, of course, already has her own cup in her hand. It's always reassuring to have the mug resting in her hand, to feel the warmth of the metallic cup, like a little calming comfort in a sea of cold, unyielding technology. </p>
  <p>"Actually where we're headed, there will be plenty of beverages," Tom declines with a small chuckle. </p>
  <p>Harry takes a step forward, looking tentatively excited. "We came to invite you to Ensign Wildman's surprise birthday party." </p>
  <p>Kathryn raises her eyebrows in surprise. </p>
  <p>Tom sheepishly scratches the back of his head. "The whole thing was really last minute in the planning. It was actually sort of Naomi's idea and we've just been helping out. I'm sure she'd appreciate an appearance from the captain when we all jump out and yell <em>surprise</em>." He mimes the action with his hands, and Harry leans away slightly to avoid an accidental elbow to the face. </p>
  <p>"There's also chocolate cake," Harry adds. </p>
  <p>Kathryn smiles. She enjoys when the crew can come together for these kinds of celebrations. Being stranded so far from home means that they only have themselves to rely on, and that's only made the bonds between the crew members grow. </p>
  <p>And in addition to the social aspect of the party, she also remembers that chocolate cake really pairs well with her coffee.</p>
  <p>"You don't have to tell me twice," she answers. She deposits her mug in the replicator. "Computer, switch that to a to-go mug." </p>
  <p>And with a new steaming cup of coffee in hand, Kathryn leaves the Ready Room in pursuit of some cake and a guaranteed-to-be-offkey rendition of <em>Happy Birthday.</em> </p>
  <p>☕~☕~☕</p>
  <p>"Computer, end playback and delete Janeway Coffee file 01." </p>
  <p>"<em>File deleted</em>," the computerized voice confirms. </p>
  <p>Kathryn sighs. Her first attempt at writing about her favorite drink had just sounded dull. She's sure the crew isn't interested in a history lesson about the stuff, even if she finds it fascinating. </p>
  <p>She leans back in her chair as she mulls over a new way to share the information. It's quiet in the Ready Room. No distractions but her mind still wanders. She fiddles with the iced latte in her hands, a rare change from her usual coffee order. </p>
  <p>Every now and then, she dabbles in other coffees just so she'll appreciate her favorite even more when she returns to it. </p>
  <p>"Computer, begin audio recording." </p>
  <p>
  <em>When people hear the word coffee, they probably envision something specific. A drink in a mug with a certain aroma. But coffee can come in plenty of different shapes and forms. It can be consumed hot or cold. It can be served in its most pure form or with an abundance of additives for extra flavor. </em>
</p>
  <p><em>My favorite kind of coffee</em> </p>
  <p>A chirp from Kathryn's combadge pulls her away from her thought mid-sentence. </p>
  <p>"<em>Doctor to Captain Janeway.</em>" </p>
  <p>"Yes, Doctor, report," she responds. </p>
  <p>"<em>We have a bit of a situation here in Sickbay. I've just erected a containment field but you may want to send security down here</em>."</p>
  <p>He pauses momentarily and Kathryn can hear a slightly muffled sound like something heavy has been pushed to the floor.</p>
  <p>"<em>Quickly.</em>" </p>
  <p>She can detect the hint of exasperation in the hologram's voice.</p>
  <p>"What's going on?" she asks, needing to know the details before she risks the lives of the security officers. </p>
  <p>"<em>Well</em>," the Doctor begins with a long-suffering sigh. </p>
  <p>Kathryn has always marveled at how his program has evolved so much that she sometimes forgets he started out as just a piece of the ship's technology. </p>
  <p>"<em>I had a sample of unusual toenail fungus I was examining earlier</em>." He stops at the sound of another loud crash before continuing, "<em>and due to a series of unfortunate events, the fungus has now… grown out of control</em>." </p>
  <p>Clearly an understatement, if Kathryn's ever heard one. </p>
  <p>"<em>It's mutating pretty rapidly now</em>," he adds. </p>
  <p>This is absolutely not what she'd expected to hear when answering this call. But then again, almost every day on <em>Voyager</em> defies her expectations. And, safety concerns aside, she's quite curious to hear how this happened. </p>
  <p>"I'm sending you Tuvok and a security team. And I'm on my way," she answers.</p>
  <p>She drains the last bit of her latte, wishing it was an espresso instead for the extra caffeine boost, and then exits the Ready Room. </p>
  <p>There's apparently a toenail fungus to stomp out. </p>
  <p>☕~☕~☕</p>
  <p>"Computer, delete Janeway Coffee file 02." </p>
  <p>Kathryn massages her temples, feeling the strain of a long day settling right around her eyes and forehead. She wishes she had a cup of coffee right now, but she's already had three this shift and it's only halfway over. It might be best to take a brief respite from the drink. </p>
  <p>She'd hoped that spending a few quiet minutes working on her "morale boost" coffee story might be the break she needed instead. But she's unsatisfied with the last version of it. </p>
  <p>She needs to broaden the scope of her topic to make it more appealing to the crew. </p>
  <p>"Computer, begin audio recording." </p>
  <p>
  <em>Coffee is, perhaps, a universal constant. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Even though coffee first originated on Earth, developing in different ways as it spread across the globe, there are also plenty of similar drinks throughout the galaxy. Some inspired by the Earth-based version while others were created independently. </em>
</p>
  <p><em>Klingons have their own spin on coffee called</em> </p>
  <p>A short chime alerting Kathryn to a video message stops her from saying the name. She opens the channel to see none other than the ship's resident half-Klingon. </p>
  <p>"Captain, we have an unusual problem with the warp core," B'Elanna says, getting straight to the point. "I've never seen anything like this." </p>
  <p>She gestures over her shoulder towards the ship's main engine, and Kathryn can see through the small computer screen that the usual column of swirling blue antimatter has turned a bright shade of purple. </p>
  <p>"Trying out a new color palette for Engineering?" Kathryn jokes, though she is a little alarmed by the strange color shift. </p>
  <p>"We are not," Seven answers, very straightforward as always while she steps into view on the screen. "We were not conducting any out of the ordinary work when this occurred." </p>
  <p>"I've already started running diagnostics," B'Elanna rejoins the conversation. She runs her fingers through her hair and looks like she's ready to simply demand answers from the warp core itself. </p>
  <p>"Are we in any danger?" Kathryn asks. </p>
  <p>B'Elanna shakes her head while Seven answers, "it does not appear so." </p>
  <p>"Right," Kathryn nods. "I'll be there in a few minutes. In the meantime, I expect you to keep a close eye on things." </p>
  <p>"We'll keep both eyes on it," Seven replies, not quite understanding the idiom. </p>
  <p>B'Elanna shakes her head again, but this time in mild amusement, and doesn't even bother to correct her. </p>
  <p>The video message ends. Kathryn is sure the chief engineer and the former Borg will be able to figure out the problem quickly. They're both a bit rough around the edges in their own ways when dealing with people, but together they can tackle any piece of technology. </p>
  <p>She turns to the replicator and orders a coffee. Might as well get that fourth cup with the way things are going today. </p>
  <p>Instead of the usual metallic gray mug, the replicator deposits a purple one filled to the brim with her coffee. </p>
  <p>Hm… this may be a more interesting problem than expected. </p>
  <p>☕~☕~☕</p>
  <p>"Computer, delete Janeway Coffee file 03," she commands with a sigh and a dismissive wave of her hand. </p>
  <p>Even without the interruptions during recording, Kathryn just isn't satisfied with every attempt so far. She really wants her contribution to be something everyone will enjoy. The first few "morale boosts" she's seen have been brimming with so many things she'd never heard of before, so many new things to explore in greater depth on her own. </p>
  <p>They are a ship of explorers and scientists after all. </p>
  <p>Maybe that's the solution. Instead of focusing on general facts and the history of coffee, she could try something that might appeal to scientists. Perhaps… a recipe. </p>
  <p>"Computer, begin audio recording." </p>
  <p>
  <em>With a replicator at our fingertips, we often forget what ingredients go into our favorite foods and drinks. We only get to see the end product. In fact, if it wasn't for Neelix working hard in the mess hall each day, recipes might have become a lost art on Voyager. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Sometimes I marvel at the process of how my own favorite drink, coffee, used to be made long before replicators were a convenience of our everyday lives. </em>
</p>
  <p><em>The journey from coffee beans to coffee itself is</em> </p>
  <p>The ship suddenly rocks from an impact, tossing Kathryn to the side of her chair before she can finish her sentence. The red alert signal is suddenly blaring loudly in her ears. </p>
  <p>She taps her combadge. "Bridge, report." </p>
  <p>"<em>We've just encountered a hostile ship</em>," Chakotay explains. "<em>They seem to subscribe to the </em>shoot first, ask questions later <em>way of diplomacy. Shields are holding for now</em>."</p>
  <p>Kathryn frowns. It's time to say hello and hope she can smooth out the situation without having to fire back. There's no time for anything else right now but later she'll replicate the biggest pot of coffee she can. She'll definitely need it after this. </p>
  <p>☕~☕~☕</p>
  <p>Kathryn gazes out the Ready Room window from her sofa seat, quietly sipping her coffee as she gets lost in her thoughts. She has tackled many challenges out here in the Delta Quadrant: navigating tricky first contact situations, finding solutions to keep the ship flying home, staving off the Borg at every turn. But it seems as though completing this small task for Neelix is the most daunting of all. If her professors from the Academy could see her struggling now, they'd probably laugh. </p>
  <p>The door chime signals a visitor, and she shifts in her seat to invite them inside. </p>
  <p>"I've brought the latest security report," Tuvok announces as he enters the room. He holds up the PADD for visual confirmation and then sets it on her desk to peruse later. </p>
  <p>"Tuvok, come have a seat," Kathryn says, gesturing to the empty space beside her. "I'll replicate you another cup." </p>
  <p>"No, thank you," the Vulcan politely declines the beverage offer as he sits down. "I'm still on duty." </p>
  <p>"Technically, so am I," Kathryn chuckles, bringing her mug closer to her face in order to enjoy the coffee aroma for a moment. </p>
  <p>"I saw your entry featured in the most recent Morale Boost," Kathryn begins. "I knew Kal-toh was complex, but I never knew the game was <em>that</em> complex." </p>
  <p>Tuvok nods with the barest hint of exasperation Vulcans are capable of. "Mr. Neelix asked me repeatedly to contribute. I thought the crew might appreciate learning some of the most common strategies for the game." </p>
  <p>"It was quite informative," she agrees. </p>
  <p>"I noticed, Captain, that you have yet to contribute something to the project yourself," Tuvok continues, raising one curious eyebrow as he usually does. </p>
  <p>Kathryn sighs with every bit of exasperation a human is capable of mustering up. She spends a few minutes explaining her ideas and her struggles with the task so far, knowing that her oldest friend could offer some guidance. </p>
  <p>"So what do you think?" she concludes. "Should I just give up on the whole thing?"</p>
  <p>Tuvok levels her with a calm gaze. "In all the years I've known you, you have never been one to give up on a challenge before you've completely conquered it. I do not see why this would be any different." </p>
  <p>Kathryn glances out the window at the stars again as she mulls over his answer. He's right, of course. Tuvok is always right. But she still can't seem to settle on exactly what to say about coffee. </p>
  <p>"Perhaps you can put together something that would be useful to the crew," Tuvok suggests, almost as if he'd read her mind, if she didn't know better. </p>
  <p>"Like your strategies for winning Kal-toh?" she teases lightly. </p>
  <p>"Precisely," he says with a slight nod of his head, the closest to a wry smile of agreement she'll ever get from him. </p>
  <p>"Now if you'll excuse me, Captain, I will return to my duties." Tuvok stands to exit the room. "Perhaps with another cup of coffee, you will come up with an idea soon. I am almost certain of it." </p>
  <p>Kathryn only smiles as he leaves. A fresh cup does seem like a good way to get the ideas flowing. She walks over to the replicator and orders her regular black coffee, the strong stuff devoid of all the cream and sugar that too often chokes out the flavor of the coffee itself. </p>
  <p>"Wait a minute," she suddenly says out loud. She picks up the mug and cradles it close as she thinks over the words Tuvok had just said. The implication that she needed the coffee in order to come up with a good idea...</p>
  <p>She eagerly takes a large gulp of her coffee, barely noticing as the heat scorches the inside of her mouth. She paces across the Ready Room as the idea in her head takes shape, develops into something that she can work with. </p>
  <p>Once she's satisfied with everything, she sits back down by the window, resting the mug on her knee. </p>
  <p>"Computer, delete Janeway coffee file 04." </p>
  <p>The computer responds with "<em>file deleted</em>." </p>
  <p>"Now, Computer, begin new audio file recording." </p>
  <p>
  <em>Coffee. The finest organic suspension ever devised. Its history is steeped in centuries of change and growth. Different kinds of coffees have been developed over the years, and some even across the galaxy itself. But at the core, it's still a simple drink made from coffee beans. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Or rather, at the same time, it's more than a drink. Coffee is multifaceted. Multipurpose. Multidimensional. For all the musings I've had on the beverage over the past few weeks, I've come to the conclusion that coffee can be drunk for several different occasions and for several different reasons. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>So here are some of the best reasons I've discovered to drink coffee:</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>One: you're just getting through a major incident and you need a comforting warm drink to help you put the terrifying experience behind you. No matter that first contact had gone disastrously wrong or the other ships didn't want to negotiate. A cup of coffee is an excellent way of saying that you made it through the turmoil intact. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Two: things are weird and you have no choice but to sip your drink as you watch the mystery unfold and hope things work out for the best. Perhaps a strategy best used for when Q decides to visit. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Three: you need an energy boost before you tackle such problems like semi-sentient toenail fungus. The extra caffeine can help spark ideas for innovative solutions. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Four: you just need a nice drink to sip while you spend time with friends. Maybe you're celebrating a birthday. Or showcasing a new idea. Or giving some much-needed advice. A cup of coffee pairs well with laughter. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Five: coffee can be a good drink to enjoy alone too. It's something to warm you up as your mind wanders a million lightyears away. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>So as we continue our journey home, I think we'll all have plenty of reasons to grab a cup of coffee from the replicator and enjoy.</em>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">Sound effects and music are from Trek Core (<a href="https://www.trekcore.com/audio/%22">Iconic Star Trek Sounds</a> and  <a href="https://voy.trekcore.com/audio/">Star Trek: Voyager Audio Guide</a>). Two other sound effects are from Freesound (<a href="https://freesound.org/people/DeezSoundzTho/sounds/407431/">low thump</a> by Reitanna and <a href="https://freesound.org/people/DeezSoundzTho/sounds/407431/">bottle break</a> by DeezSoundzTho).</span>
</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489107">[notfic] Instructions for the perfect cup of coffee</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/sevenstars">sevenstars (bluedreaming)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>